


谐

by LinC229



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 旧文放档





	谐

阿尔伯特凡登布姆一直是个不讨人喜欢的孩子。在同胞的兄弟姐妹中尤甚。

丢失了父亲的讯息之后，他们的母亲照常生活，直到那只狗，脏兮兮地从一个从未发现的地窖门里跑出来。

阿尔伯特好像一直履行着死亡目击的职责。他是不为人所喜爱的。

凡登布姆家族的成员，身上背有罪孽。这就比一般人好办了——乌鸦先生别有用心地说。也许你需要我的帮助，亲爱的孩子。

还年轻，甚至可以说年幼的阿尔伯特擦了擦头上的血。他的袖子在抓蝴蝶的玩耍中弄得脏污，伤口也被染成褐色，翻卷的肉皮边缘微微发烫。凡登布姆的罪孽第一尊便是这农场太大活物又太少，缺少了父亲管教的孩子会变得怪异而刻薄，就像当时，阿尔伯特没能得到什么有效的治愈，相对来说珍贵的一刻，他竟然惊叹：

“你真酷，还能叫人话！”

“你是那种，黑色的鹦鹉吗？艾玛一直想养一只，她说她能把它教得……”

好了你给我住口，死孩子。现在就替你叔祖教训你。乌鸦先生挥舞起手杖，阿尔伯特转身就跑，因而他没看见乌鸦是否像期待的那样拍着翅膀飞起来。


End file.
